In OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing) communication, PAPR (Peak-to-Average Power Ratio) becomes higher as FFT (Fast Fourier Transformation) size is increased.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2006-165781 discloses an OFDM communication apparatus controlling the phase of subcarrier modulated signal based on the optimum phase calculated by a sequential decision procedure, prior to IFFT (Inverse Fast Fourier Transformation) in order to reduce the PAPR.
However, the above OFDM communication apparatus needs to repeat the calculation to calculate the optimum phase for reducing the PAPR and control the phase on the basis of subcarrier.